Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for capturing digital radiographic images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and associated apparatus for capturing and readout of electrical charges representing a latent radiographic image in a unique microcapacitor matrix panel to obtain an electrical signal representing a radiogram.